Skyfall
Skyfall is a mini-trilogy series created by EASlol and Pieboy6000. It is the final installment of The Tiberium Trilogy. Humanity is at its knees and severely weakened from The Tiberium War. Because of this, the vile CLPA launch an invasion of Earth 2 with The Elite AI sending all of her forces to destroy humanity. Outnumbered, outgunned and out of their minds on a suicide mission, Microsoft Sam and his gang of friends, along with the GDI, must find a way to destroy the CLPA once and for all before Earth 2 is destroyed. Cast (Casting Open) GLOBAL DEFENSE INITATIVE *Microsoft Sam (Himself) *Microsoft Mike (Himself) *Pieboy6000 (Himself) *EASlol (Himself) *AT88TV (Himself) *Ani (Herself) *Tekryon (Himself) *Admiral Johnson (Adult Male #5) *Agent Alyx Vance (Voiced by Voicefiles) *SUP3RNOVATJJ (Himself, Skyfall Episode One) * nkrs200 (Himself, Skyfall Episode One) * EmergencyFrost88 (Himself, Skyfall Episode One) COMMUNIST LINUX PENGUIN ARMY *The Elite AI (Robosoft #5, Low Pitch) *The Supreme AI (Robosoft #6, Low Pitch) *The Evil Mainframe (Robosoft #1, Low Pitch) *Oak (Adult Male #3, Low Pitch) *Doctor Wallace Breen (Voiced by Voicefiles) *CLPA Overwatch (Voiced by Voicefiles) *Satan (Adult Male #8, Lowest Pitch) *Devils Hell Star (Adult Male #7, Lowest Pitch) *Natural Microsoft Sam (Microsoft Sam, Slowed Down) *Natural Microsoft Mike (Microsoft Mike, Lowest Pitch) *Natural Microsoft Mary (Microsoft Mary, Lowest Pitch) *Jokermingo0044 (Adult Male #3, High Pitch) THE BROTHERHOOD OF NOD *Kane (Adult Male #3) *Lola (Voiced by Ani) *Nod Soldiers (Voiced by Pieboy6000) Mini-Trilogy List Skyfall Episode One: City-17 One month after the end of the tiberium war: Sam finds himself in CLPA Urban Center simply known as City-17. He wanders around, almost finding himself on board a train to the CLPA prison of Nova Prospekt until he is stopped by what seems to be a CLPA soldier with a non radio like voice. Sam follows whoever it is down a hall and into a room, the figure turns off the camera's in the room and takes the mask off, its Ani. Sam, being relieved that its an ally of his, stands up and walks over. Ani then contacts Mike in the GDI Outpost "Black Mesa East" and informs Ani that sam has been found, they had been looking for over a month, after their talk. Ani tells sam that he needs to get to mike at Black Mesa East as quickly as possible, she directs him to Admiral Johnson's Holdout and tells him that Johnson will get him where he needs to go. Ani is interrupted by a knock on the door followed by CLPA Soldiers speaking in radio. Ani directs sam out of the building and he escapes into City-17's square and hopping a few fences and into an apartment buiding being raided by CLPA soldiers, Sam is seen by the CLPA Soldiers and they chase after him, citizens assisting in protecting Sam. he reaches the roof and is shot at by CLPA snipers and CLPA APC's from below, Sam ducks into a building only to be surrounded and beaten until the CLPA are heard being beaten themselves, a female helps Sam up. GDI Agent Alyx Vance. She greets him and tells sam she was sent by Admiral Johnson to make sure he reaches his holdout, she takes him there and Sam is briefed by Johnson and is escorted to the Route Kanal and put on an airboat and sent on his way, just as helicoptor sounds are heard in the distance. Episode Two: Dangerous Pursuit Sam is on his way to Black Mesa East, having escaped City-17. But the CLPA know of his presence and send Helicoptors to slow him down. After a brutal battle, Sam reaches Black Mesa East and is escorted inside by GDI soldiers under Mike's command. Sam is then briefed about Pieboy and EASlol's capture by the CLPA and where they are being held is Nova Prospekt. The next objective of the operation is to break them out. Sam and mike agree and discuss the plan to free pieboy and easlol from nova prospekt. Meanwhile on Mars, The Elite AI rebuilds her siblings, The Supreme AI and The Evil Mainframe and earth 2 is about to enter a dark age. Episode Three: Nova Prospekt The team has arrived with GDI soldiers for the offensive on Nova Prospekt, they sneak inside the prison and attempt to find where EASlol and Pieboy are being held. They find the information and begin to assault the prison, but as they do, the CLPA are dealing with another problem. Antlions, giagantic bugs that were brought by the CLPA to exterminate and control Earth 2's animal population. But when they arrived they were released into the wild incorrectly and they became out of control, turning on the CLPA and acting instintively. At first, the team is frightened by the sight of these bugs, but they do not attack them, instead helping them against the CLPA. They find and free Pieboy and EAS and escape Nova Prospekt, making their way to the GDI Command Center, 10 miles away. Meanwhile on Mars, the 3 siblings begin their operation to exterminate earth 2, bringing back some of the most vile villians. Satan, Devils Hell Star, Natural Microsoft Sam, Mike and Mary and Jokermingo0044. The Supreme AI then acesses the GDI's Ion Cannon and begins Operation: Ionic Doom. She Targets Earth 2's Major Cities, Destroying Loldon, Lolscow, Roflington D.C and Lolcraftia. After crippling The Four Superpower's Capitals. The Supreme AI hacks into The Brotherhood Of Nod's Tiberium Missile silos's and launches 27 Tiberium Based ICBM's at locations all over earth 2. 3 Impact in the USSR, 4 In the ULR, 6 in Great Loltain, 5 in Minecraft, 6 in Arcetia and 3 in Lolkraine. Satan and Devil's Hell Star then detonate 2 energy bombs in the Atloltic and Lolcific Oceans, spawning 1 KM high tsunami's to inflict damage on Earth 2's Coastlines, little does the GDI know, this is just the beginning. Episode Four: The Uneasy Alliance Major plot spoiler in this episode, cant reveal much. You'll have to wait :P Episode Five: The Rebellion The alliance has happened and the assault on City-17 begins. Citizens have rebelled and they join the GDI in the fight against the CLPA malefactors, fighting rages for 12 hours, street by street until they reach the citadel in the center of the city, The Citadel's defences have been weakened due to the CLPA having to pull forces from the citadels defences and are broken quickly, Sam and the gang enter the citadel and make their way up the the top via CLPA pod lines, little do they know they have fallen right into a trap. The pods head upwards to Oak's office, Oak, seeking victory, orders Pieboy to end the rabble in the streets, but of course, pieboy declines and spits in Oak's eye. Oak then prepares to send Sam and the gang to mars to have The Elite AI and her reformed siblings deal with them, but just as he is about to press the button, a GDI Agent, Doctor Judith Mossman stops him, releasing Sam and the gang from the pods, Oak angrilly grabs a GDI Steel Talons Experiment Weapon known as the "empowered gravity gun" and unleashes a shockwave, destroying the whole room. After everyone recooperates, EASlol, Ani, Sam and Pieboy chase after Oak, its time for the final takedown. They find the Citadel's Dark Fusion reactor and knowing that it will cripple the CLPA's rule on earth 2, They enter the reactor's chamber and combat oak who is attempting to escape to mars. They reach the top and rupture the reactor, oak falls into The Citadel's core and shortly after, the citadel's reactor explodes with Ani, EASlol, Sam and Pieboy still inside, there is a short speech by a man in a suit who is known as "The G-Man" and the explosion envelops sam and the gang, leaving viewers unaware of their fate. Skyfall: Episode One This part of the series is not scripted yet. Skyfall: Episode Two This part of the series is not scripted yet. Posters SkyfallPosterNew.jpg|EASlol's Poster SkyfallPoster.png|Pieboy6000's Nova Prospekt Poster Skyfallposter.jpg|AT88TV's Poster SkyfallEP2PosterV2.jpg|EASlol's Poster for Skyfall: Episode Two V2 Category:Series Category:Series Made By EASlol Category:The Tiberium Trilogy Category:Main TTS Universe Storyline Category:Tiberium Story Arc Category:Pages needing Attention